


Nearly Departed

by FandomsMJ



Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko, Hakoda and turtleducks, M/M, Post-Canon, did I mention turtleducks?, injuries mentioned, mis-treatment of prisoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: And Hakoda wondered how his heart could still beat. How he was able to continue living when Bato could not. How he could enjoy the era of peace knowing his love had not survived the war.(Little did he know, things were not as they seemed.)
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861639
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Bakoda Fleet Week prompt "Reunion". 
> 
> This fic kinda got a little longer than I was expect and I've decided to make it a multi-chaptered fic so I can give it the attention I want but still post it on time.

Hakoda sat next to the pond in the gardens of the Fire Nation Palace. It was odd to him, to be able to walk freely through the very heart of what was once an enemy nation. Yet here he was, sitting playing with turtleducks in what was practically the Firelord’s backyard. 

Firelord  _ Zuko’s _ backyard. Ozai had been dethroned and the war had been ended. A war ended by children (Hakoda’s own son and daughter among said children) and the Fire Nation now left in the hands of a seventeen year old boy who was robbed of a childhood. 

Needless to say, things were chaotic. So much so that Hakoda felt uneasy about going home. Peace treaties and locating his warriors aside, he just wasn’t ready to leave the children (yes, including the Avatar and new Firelord) alone to deal with the aftermath of the 100 Year War. 

He just felt better knowing they had a responsible adult to lean on - that was not the Dragon of the West. He’d heard General Iroh had changed drastically - and all the children seemed to be at ease around him - but Hakoda was not about to trust the ruthless general that once laid siege to Ba Sing Se and almost conquered it. 

He wouldn’t admit that to many people though, so he said he was staying to ensure his warriors were released from prison. It would feel wrong to go home without them, and it was easier to speak with the Firelord about it while they were in the same place rather than talking via letters. 

And he wanted Bato. He wanted Bato back at his side where he knew he was safe. He wouldn’t go home without him. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

A cold feeling settled between his shoulders as he once again found himself wondering what had become of Bato. Was he even still alive? He should be. He wasn’t injured when he was taken prisoner. 

Fire Nation prisons could be unpredictable however. And it seemed that guards roughing up prisoners wasn’t exactly uncommon. The thought of Bato enduring that made Hakoda’s blood boil. 

An offended quack broke him out of his thoughts and Hakoda gave a quiet chuckle, “What, did I stop paying attention to you?” The turtleduckling only gave another small quack at that, nudging his hand. “I don’t have any more food for you.” 

The duckling seemed to pout at him. Then it scurried away as running footsteps approached. 

“Dad!” Sokka called. His voice was urgent. Not excited, not worried, just urgent. Hakoda tried not to feel uneasy and he stood and turned to face his son. “Zuko located the prisoners from the Day of Black Sun invasion.” 

Hakoda would have felt relieved, if he didn’t see a guarded look in his son’s ocean eyes. 

“But I don’t think it’s good news.” And there it was. “Zuko wouldn’t tell me. He wants you to be the first to know.” 

Hakoda took a deep breath then nodded, “Lead the way, son.” 

Hakoda was a chief, a leader, he was no stranger to sealing away his emotions and marching forward for the sake of his men. This time was no different as he followed Sokka to the Firelord’s study. 

All he could wonder was how many men had been lost. He didn’t think of the names. Didn’t think of the faces he’d never see again. He just thought of the number. That was easier. 

Zuko looked up as the door opened, a brief flash of emotion that screamed  _ ‘I am not ready for this’ _ flashed across his face before he took a deep breath and stood up. He hesitated, as if not sure how to begin. 

“Sokka tells me you located some of my warriors,” Hakoda began for him. 

The Firelord - the  _ teenager _ \- nodded. “With few exceptions, they were sent to Capital City Prison. It is not far from here, just a short walk. It shouldn’t take long for them to be released…” He trailed off, golden eyes straying to the side. 

“But…?” Hakoda prompted gently. 

“Sokka asked me to keep an eye out for one of your men. He said he was very important to you and your family,” Zuko explained, looking back at him. 

“Bato.” It wasn’t even a question. “What happened? Is he alright?”

“He was lost in an escape attempt.” Regret was written all over the young Firelord’s face as he broke the news. 

Aware of nothing but the world shattering and falling out from under him, Hakoda just turned and walked away. 

He made it to the gardens before his legs gave out and he was sent crashing down beside the pond. Tears blurred his vision as he could no longer contain his emotions. 

Bato was gone. He was gone just like Kya. Hakoda hadn’t been able to protect him. 

Bato was dead. Gone. Hakoda would never see his handsome face again. Would never hold him again. Would never see his smile, hear his chuckle. Those beautiful eyes were gone. That steady presence that had always been by his side. Gone. 

Bato was gone. 

They’d only just confessed their feelings after being captured during the failed invasion. He’d only just heard Bato say “I love you” for the first time just before being dragged from the cell. He’d never been able to reply. Now Bato would never be able to hear him say it. 

He was gone. Bato was gone. 

And Hakoda wondered how his heart could still beat. How he was able to continue living when Bato could not. How he could enjoy the era of peace knowing his love had not survived the war. 

* * *

He woke in the chill of early morning, a soft quaking in his ear. A moment later he felt a tiny round bill in his hair, nudging him as if trying to wake him. When that got no response, Hakoda felt tiny webbed feet climb up on his back, standing right on the back of his neck and once again the tiny bill nudged him. 

More tiny duck bills and webbed feet joined the first and Hakoda just laid there as he was swarmed by the baby turtleducks. It was easier to concentrate on them rather than the hole in his chest where his heart should be. 

Finally momma duck had enough of her little ones’ antics. Hakoda heard a loud quack and felt several tiny feet scurrying off of him. Soft splashes announced the ducklings’ return to the water. Except for one. 

He felt the webbed feet move up from his neck and onto his head. The little one made itself comfortable sitting in his hair. 

Momma turtleduck quacked again and the tiny one on his head replied defiantly. And in spite of himself, Hakoda chuckled. There were a few tears in his eyes as he carefully picked up the turtleduckling and sat up. 

“My children were just as defiant when they were younger,” he told the momma turtle duck. He set the baby turtleduck in the water. Knowing he wasn’t imagining the almost betrayed look on the little one’s face. 

After a moment though the smile fell from his face. Bato had been a big part of helping raise his children. Even before Kya passed. He was a much needed extra set of hands when it came to wrangling two young children as well as tending to chores and the village’s needs. 

Now he was gone. And it hurt. It hurt  _ so _ much. 

“Chief Hakoda?” The voice surprised him, he hadn’t heard anyone approaching. 

“Firelord Zuko,” he replied, turning to look up at him. 

The teen sat beside the pond, a respectable distance between him and the chief. “I think it might be easier to get your men released if I give the orders in person,” he murmured after a lone few moments. “I… uh…” he trailed off, no doubt trying to find the words to bring up his idea. 

Hakoda decided to show mercy, saying, “Wanted me to come with you to help identify the men?” 

Zuko nodded. “Or I could take Sokka or Katara if you’re-” 

“I don’t want my children anywhere near the bastards that killed Bato,” Hakoda snapped before he could stop himself. 

The young Firelord was not to blame, but the Fire Nation had taken too many people from Hakoda. He was not about to give them the chance to take his children. 

Zuko’s good eye widened and Hakoda briefly noted that the Firelord had chosen to sit with him on his unscarred side. After a long few moments he simply nodded. “I plan to leave after breakfast.” 

Hakoda nodded in reply. “I’ll be ready.” 

Zuko gave another nod then stood up. He hesitated for a moment, like he wanted to say more. Another moment passed and he left. Whatever he’d considered saying apparently hadn’t been worth it. 

Hakoda turned his attention back to the water, taking a deep breath. He prayed to the spirits for strength, knowing it would be difficult to not kill the guards that had taken his beloved from him.

* * *

It was, in fact,  _ extremely _ difficult not to murder the warden. The man had no respect for the young Firelord, let alone any who were not Fire Nation. If Zuko hadn’t been quick to relieve the man of his duties and put him in a cell of his own, Hakoda was certain the man would have been dead. 

And that was how they found themselves walking the prison with a nervous guard who unlocked the cells without hesitation. Many of the warriors were glad to see their chief, and Hakoda could not deny he was glad to see his men. 

But he couldn’t shake the cold hollow feeling that sat in his chest, knowing Bato was not among them. He would never be among them again. And yet still, Hakoda couldn’t help but scan the cells, hoping to spot the tall, handsome man. 

He never did. 

He did, however, spot a cell that was out of place. Where most of the cells were open with iron bars, this one was closed off by metal panels, the only view inside through a slit in the door. 

He saw blue through the slit and stepped closer to investigate. 

“That’s the cell for prisoners the Warden deems extremely dangerous,” the guard said, attempting to warn him. 

Hakoda was barely listening. “Open it.” 

“What?” the guard clutched his key ring tighter for a moment. 

“I said open it,” Hakoda answered, not daring to take his eyes away from the figure inside. 

A crumpled heap dressed in Water Tribe blue, his tunic torn leaving his burned arm on full display. Even without the burn scar, even with his hair in his face, Hakoda knew who it was. And he almost didn’t dare to believe it. 

He wasn’t even sure the man was alive, but like hell he was going to leave him there. Even if it was just a body Hakoda was still going to bring him home.

When the guard continued to hesitate, Toph - who Zuko had wisely thought to bring along given her ability to detect lies - stepped forward. Her fingers curled into the metal and it made a horrid squealing sound as she wretched the door open. 

The unnatural sound had the man inside lurching to his feet. Hakoda choked back a sob as he rushed in. He was alive. 

The man stumbled, legs giving out, and Hakoda caught him before he hit the floor. “K-Koda?” It was a weak, almost sickly, rasp. 

“I’m here,” Hakoda replied, smiling despite his tears, “I’m here, Bato.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon being freed from the prison, Bato was placed in Katara’s care. She had refused to even hear the idea of another healer caring for him, and Hakoda hadn’t really wanted to argue with her. He wanted Bato in the care of someone he could trust, not a stranger that may have ulterior motives. 

Bato had clearly taken a beating during his time in prison. Some of the wounds - the cut above his eye, other scratches, the light bruises - vanished after one healing session while others - the broken arm, cracked ribs, darker bruises - would take a few sessions to heal. His injuries were not the only concern however. 

He was sickly pale and thin. Hakoda wondered if Bato had been getting any food at all while in prison. He had no way of knowing, Bato had been unconscious ever since they brought him out of the cell. 

Sometimes, Hakoda feared he’d never wake again. 

He entered the room that had been set up for Bato, finding Toph standing a little ways off from the bed, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall. Her wide glassy green eyes were staring right at the door, as if to ward off anyone who wished to cause trouble. 

Katara sat beside the bed, an empty bowl on the table. She looked up hearing the footsteps and sighed, “There’s been no change, Dad.” 

Hakoda nodded in understanding, but still continued on his way over to Bato’s side. “But you were able to get him to drink the broth?” He sat beside his beloved, gently wrapping his hand around Bato’s slim one. 

Katara nodded, “Wasn’t hard.” 

“That’s not what it sounded like to me,” Toph snorted. “Seemed like you were having a one sided argument.” 

“I’d kick you out if you weren’t monitoring his vitals,” Katara huffed in reply. 

“Good luck with that, Sugar Queen.” And for seemingly no other reason than to show off, the stone floor crept up over Toph’s feet, locking her in place. 

Ignoring their argument in favor of focusing on the earthbender, Hakoda asked, “Monitoring his vitals?” 

“I can sense his heartbeat,” Toph explained. In other words, she would be the first to know if Bato’s heart began to slow - or stopped entirely. A grim thought Hakoda didn’t want to think about. He didn’t even have much time to think about it as she turned her head to look in his general direction, a wide grin splitting across her face, “And yours.”

Hakoda saw the bait, and he was not taking it. Instead he turned his attention back to Bato. It probably didn’t help his case, but he wasn’t having that kind of conversation right now. 

Katara, thankfully, said nothing about it. Instead, her focus was also on Bato. “I think… if he makes it through the night, he’ll have a good chance.” 

Hakoda didn’t like the ‘if’ in that statement, but he knew she was just being realistic. He nodded. “I’m going to stay with him.” 

He’d been apart from Bato for too long. And, if the spirits deemed it was his last night, Hakoda wanted to be there beside him. 

* * *

Bato survived the first night, and the second. It was evening of the third day when he awoke. The first thing he became aware of was a strange, cold sensation moving up an down his arm. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, but the coldness was certainly unnatural. A moment later the cold moved from his arm to his ribs, moving in a slow gentle circle. 

What was that?

He forced his eyes open and for the briefest of moments he thought he saw Kya bending over him. As his vision focused however, he recognized the face of Katara. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, eyes downcast. 

It took Bato a moment, but then he realized the coldness he felt was the waterbender’s healing touch. He let her continue to work, not wanting to disturb her (he’d seen what happened to Sokka when Katara’s concentration was broken while waterbending), and turned his attention to getting his bearings. 

He saw the reds, browns, and golds of Fire Nation architecture, the detailing on the walls seemed to be a bit too fancy to just be some house they had commandeered as a temporary base. Where were they then? And who all was here? 

He didn't see anyone else as he glanced around the room. He lifted his head, and that was enough to get Katara's attention. Her gaze flicked over to his face and the coldness faded entirely as her eyes widened in surprise. “Dad!” she called over her shoulder, “Dad, he’s awake!” 

Katara turned her attention back to him, relief written on her face. Bato knew she asked him something, but he didn’t catch what as his gaze was drawn to the handsome man approaching them. 

There were dark circles under Hakoda’s ocean eyes but otherwise he looked fine. He was smiling, but Bato swore he saw tears in his eyes. “Koda,” he mumbled, voice weak and hoarse even to his own ears. 

“I’m here,” Hakoda replied, his warm hand wrapping around Bato’s. 

Katara looked at her father then down at Bato. Understanding seemed to dawn on her and she moved away murmuring, “I’ll give you two some time.” 

Did she know? Bato wondered. He could ask later. 

Hakoda sat on the edge of the bed, still holding his hand. After a moment he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Bato’s cheek. “I’ll explain what happened later, right now you need to focus on rest and recovery.” 

Bato opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a finger to his lips. 

“I don’t want to hear it. We almost lost you. For a while I thought we  _ had _ lost you.Your recovery should be your first priority,” Hakoda said sternly. 

Bato could argue, or he could reach up with his good arm (well, good compared to the one that refused to move) and pull Hakoda down. So that was what he did. Did it hurt pulling Hakoda down on top of him and his still healing wounds? Yes. Did that stop him from wrapping his arm around him and holding on tight? No. 

“Though I wouldn’t see you again,” he rasped. 

“I thought the same,” Hakoda murmured in reply. He pulled back just enough to give him a proper kiss. “I love you.” 

Bato - though he didn’t doubt Hakoda’s love - never thought he’d ever hear those words. When Hakoda had been dragged away to be taken to another prison he honestly thought that would be the last time he ever saw him alive. 

Now here they were, finally together again. And despite the aching all over his body, Bato smiled. “Love you too, Koda.” 

* * *

When Katara finally returned, she found the two men laying side by side, asleep. She let them be, wondering when she and her brother were going to be told about the shift in her dad and Bato’s relationship. 


End file.
